Grand Imperial Coalition
The Grand Imperial Coalition (GIC or IC) is the Beygul-led superstate encompassing the member states of Beygir (Great Nation of the Beygul People), [[Daolin|'Daolin']] (Empire of Daolin), [[Damri|'Damri']] (Golden Kingdom of Damri, Abode of the Blessed), Khagira (Holy Realm of Khagira), and [[Mernove|'Mernove']] (Empire of Mernove). Non-member associate states receive some benefits of membership, notably military defence by the IC, for partial cost. The independent Kingdom of Kailana, Kingdom of Tokohi, Kingdom of Dovan, Tashuye, the Almina Republic, the Republic of Sebandar, and Haritik, are associate members of the coalition, alongside the Mopaea Imperial Association (the nations of Taoara, Bertak, Taiana, Tuilo, Nuiloa, Hurao, Raimutu, and Matiyen) who may war amongst each other but are guaranteed the IC's protection from external interference. The Empire of Kameria is a formal ally of the IC but not an associate member. The IC is led by its paramount, presently Yerga Dzarguul (Beygul) who also reigns as Morkral of Beygir, and vice-paramount, presently Yam Maizu (Daolese). Each constituent state is officially sovereign in nature but de facto a subject of the IC, formerly (and still colloquially) known as the Beygir Empire. They maintain their own systems of law, taxation, and government, as well as their own armed forces, but are bound by the Bekheg - essentially a constitution of the Union - and are required to commit a portion of their budget and of their able-bodied men to Union control. These able-bodied men form a military, known as the Grand Armed Forces (GAF), whose number exceeds that of any of the constituent states. Constituent states form a customs union with a shared currency, the Dzat (DZ), however Daolin and Damri continue to mint their own currencies (the Zhi (ZH) and the Kradea (KR) respectively) which are also legal tender within state borders. Daolinn.png Mernoveeee.png Flag of the Beygir Empire.png Damri update.png Khagiiiiira.png Government Each state has a unique form of governance but all equally participate in the central Morokhot-based government. Executive Commission The Executive Commission enforces IC legislation and can issue certain decrees in the absence of opposition by the paramount, and is composed of cabinet members from each constituent state. The Commission also submits recommendations to the Great Dagnair. These cabinet members elect from their number an Executive Cabinet of 15 ministers, including the vice-paramount, to lead the Commission and the Agencies of the IC. Grand Council The Grand Council is a regular summit of the Heads of State, and their most senior officials, of the union's constituent states. It provides impetus and direction to the union, and sets the union's goals in broad terms. Grand Dagnair The Great Dagnair is the legislative branch of government elected by universal suffrage across the IC, drafting all legislation for approval by the paramount. Legislation may only be passed with a double majority and the approval of the paramount. As Daolin makes up 80% of the IC's population, and Beygir makes up 16 separate ceremonial states and thus 80% of the IC's constituent states, this effectively means that no legislation can be passed without support from both. The Great Dagnair selects the paramount upon the death or abdication of the previous. Paramount The paramount of the IC is considered the Head of Government of the Union and'' ''in the Union, with absolute power to reject decisions and legislation made by any organ of IC government and by any organ of government of the constituent states, and the absolute power to impose her own decisions upon any of said organs by means of decree. In reality these powers are typically used only in military contexts, but their use lies at the discretion of the paramount. The paramount is the Supreme Commander of the Grand Armed Forces and is entirely in command of the IC's foreign policy. Her primary role is ensuring the security, stability, and strength of the Union. Grand Court of Law The Grand Court of Law interprets legislation drafted by the Great Dagnair, and is composed of various tiers of judges, the highest of which is the Paramount Court, members of which are appointed by the paramount. The Grand Court of Law deals exclusively with the implementation of IC law, leaving each constituent state with an autonomous court of law, however the Paramount Court also functions as the Supreme Court of the Holy Realm of Khagira. History Beygir Empire and background The steppe tribes and clans of central Araz gradually formed a massive loose coalition under the Khaijig clan in response to incursions of neighbouring states such as Daolin, Khagira, and Evrensel into nomadic lands and the improved military resistance of these states to Beygul raids. This coalition remained weak and decentralised but set precedent for collective rule of all nomadic peoples north of the Bhalana Mountains. At the death of Great Ikhral Dhalain Eroi began a coalition succession crisis as the Khaijig clan candidates had become unpopular and there was calls for the succession of a new clan to rule the nomads. To avoid war within the coalition a Dagnair was called at Morokhot between all the ikhrals across the coalition to select a new Great Ikhral. King Yutong Dajun of the Daolese kingdom of Caozhu, who had long been forced to pay tribute to the Khaijigs' coalition, learned of this and sent his army to Morokhot attempt to wipe out coalition leadership and assert his own authority over the nomadic lands near his borders. They were intercepted by an ikhral by the name of Yesu Dharga of the Airin Tribe who had anticipated this, and massacred the army of Caozhu as they camped overnight in the Valley of Saaraan. Yesu Dharga arrived late to the Morokhot carrying the head of the King of Caozhu, where he won the majority vote in the Dagnair and was proclaimed Great Ikhral of the Salkhiin. Under his rule the authority of the coalition was consolidated and centralised, and he was proclaimed the first Morkral of the Beygul nation (Ih Xaanchal Salkhiin). ''With strategic cunning and an army of nomadic cavalry he and his successors expanded the bounds of the territory and came to conquer and incorporate such great empires as Daolin, Khagira, Ralat, and Mernove through a series of bloody wars across a period of three hundred years. Eventually their later conquests cast off the Beygul yoke and reasserted their own power on the global stage, but the Beygul heartland, the old coalition territories, remained a centralised state capable of standing off to global powers in border conflicts and resisting foreign incursions. '''Daolese Civil War and the ''Treaty of Morokhot' The '''Daolese War of Succession' began on the death of the Shizong Emperor, and the proposed accession of his son, the boy prince Jinan Yuhai as new emperor of Daolin. The boy's mother, the Empress Biyen of the northern Edun clan, was posed to act as regent in her capacity as Dowager Empress until the emperor came of age. However the southern Daolese elite felt threatened by the rise of an occupant from the warlike north to the highest office in the empire, and it was widely believed that the boy emperor would remain under her sway even after coming into his full inheritance. The Imperial Courts based in [[the Haikei|'the Haikei']] declared the boy illegitimate and installed their own candidate from one of the Yuhai dynasty's cadet lines, the Tiande Emperor, as sovereign of Daolin. The northern provinces rejected this ruling and severed themselves from the control of the Haikei, setting up a new capital in Laofeng, and began a campaign to conquer the south and reclaim the throne for the boy prince. In the eastern provinces, hilly and industrial, the elites felt that the Haikei-based courts had long shown too much favour to the south and marginalised eastern interests, and so established a temporary capital in Shidong and there they backed the boy emperor as a means of weakening their southern competitors. The Laofeng-Shidong axis secured major victories against the Haikei-based administration, conquering the cities of Daobi, Yara, and Lijong, which had been major military strongholds backing the Haikei, and securing the support of the northeastern principality of Zhigan, which had initially remained neutral. They also repeatedly blockaded the city of Luzhong, choking the Haikei's river supply routes. Rather than capitulate, the Haikei administration looked northwards to their militant nomadic neighbour, the Beygir Empire. The Tiande Emperor secretly sent envoys to the Morkral's court in Morokhot, where they signed the Treaty of Morokhot forming Grand Imperial Coalition. The treaty allowed for Beygul leadership of coalition forces and guaranteed Daolese financial and military contribution to a joint armed forces in future, in return for the full dedication of Beygul armed forces to the reconquest of the rebellious provinces for the Haikei. The boy emperor's backers were sandwiched between the Haikei's forces, who had managed to halt the southward march of rebellious forces and established a brief stalemate, and the hordes of Beygir. Beygul forces had neither been subject to the attrition of ongoing war nor the choking of military supplies by opposition forces as both Daolese factions had been. With Beygir's famous cavalry rapidly deployed from all corners of its vast territory into northern Daolin, the boy emperor's court capitulated. The emperor was hanged during the sack of Laofeng. While the Tiande Emperor's administration consolidated its rule, Beygul forces maintained the occupation of formerly rebellious provinces. Recognising the value of Beygul support, and Daolin's vulnerability to Beygul annexation, the emperor kept to the conditions of the Treaty of Morokhot. In subsequent years it became clear that Haikei-Morokhot cooperation was mutually beneficial, and the power of the Grand Imperial Coalition was enshrined into the law of both empires. Sunghalan invasion of Khagira and the ''Treaty of Grong-Khyer'' Mai Gianh War and the ''Peace of Hoang'' Savan Revolution Ralatene Conflict and the Gaohra Question